


Looking for a fic

by Another_Introvert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Introvert/pseuds/Another_Introvert
Summary: Need some help people
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a fic

So I'm looking for a fic where there's a serial killer in Queens that kills people slightly older than Peter. Tony tells him to leave the while thing alone but Peter of course doesn't listen and ends up getting abducted and almost killed by this guy until Tomy busts in and saves him.  
Ant help finding this would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
